


DareJones Snippets from Tumblr

by MadameBaggio



Series: Tumblr Works [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Human Disaster Jessica Jones, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Collection of unrelated Matt x Jess snippets I wrote for tumblr.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock
Series: Tumblr Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Flirty Matt - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> For those of you who know me from tumblr (@madamebaggio), this might not be new. I've decided to organize ALL of my snippets from tumblr in proper posts here on AO3. There's quite a lot of them, so this might take a while.
> 
> All of those snippets are not related to any of the other works I have here with them.
> 
> I've decided to start from the oldest works and this is where these came in.
> 
> Chapters with smut will be marked with an *

“Are you following me, Jones?”

She snorted. “You wish, Murdock.”

He rested both his hands on his cane, opened his most beatific smile. “As a matter of fact, yes, I do.”

Jessica narrowed her eyes. “What are you playing at, Murdock?”

“Nothing.” He replied easily. “I’m not playing.”

She looked at him suspiciously. “What do you mean by that?”

He grinned. “I thought you were supposed to be smart.”

Now she was glaring at him. “You really have no sense of self preservation, do you?”

Matt laughed. “Depends. Are you flirting with me?”


	2. Flirty Matt - Part 2

“So… You want to date Jessica Jones?”

Matt snorted. “Yes.”

“Voluntarily?” Foggy insisted, still completely baffled by the idea.

Matt sighed, but he was still smiling. “Pretty much.”

Now Foggy was looking at his friend like he’d finally lost his sanity. Honestly, Foggy hadn’t felt this concerned for Matt when he found out he was the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. “Why?”

Matt shrugged. “I like her sense of humor.”

“She called you Mr. Magoo the other day!” Foggy exploded.

Matt just chuckled. “She did.”

What a besotted fool.


	3. Flirty Matt - Part 3

Matt could hear Jessica coming from a fair distance. He was always attentive to the cadence of her walk, the sound of her voice or the smell of her shampoo. It was impossible for her to sneak up on him at this point.

And he was expecting her. They were supposed to have drinks at 6, which meant Jessica would be there at 7. However, Matt was there at 6 because this was who he was.

He was shocked to hear her approaching a bit after 6:15. But… There was something strange about her steps this time; they sounded stiff, heavier, somehow.

Matt worried as she kept coming closer and closer to the bar, until… No. No. It was not possible.

He was wrong. He had to be.

No way.

She pushed the door of the bar open and entered, making a straight line to him, then falling gracelessly on the chair directly across from him. “Please, tell me this glass is mine.” She grumbled, her tone somewhere between tired and pissed off.

Matt just nodded dumbly because… He had to be wrong.

“What’s wrong with you?” She demanded.

“Are you wearing a dress?” He’d asked suddenly, incapable of holding it anymore.

His senses told him she was. He could hear the soft hustling of the light fabric against her body, he just couldn’t believe it.

Jessica groaned. “You make fun of me, Murdock…”

“No, wait!” Matt raised his hands in surrender. “Why?”

“For a case.” She informed him unhappily.

Matt never wished more fervently he could see again. Every time he was near Jessica he was consumed by this thought. He wanted to see her; her hair, her eyes, the color of her skin, the shape of her face… The only time he’d asked her, she described herself as a vampire -”black hair, pale skin, like a vampire”.

But now…

“Are you okay?” Jessica asked, clearly wary of his silence.

“What color?” He blurted out, his normal eloquence completely forgotten.

“What?”

“The dress.” He cleared his throat. “What color is it?”

She was silent for a while. “Is that one of those weird kinks you have? Like the latex?”

“It’s not latex.” He replied out of habit. “I’m just curious.”

“It’s black.” She informed him. “They wouldn’t let me in the restaurant with my normal clothes.” She paused for a second. “It’s nothing fancy, okay? It’s just a black dress.”

He knew that. He knew fabric enough to know that it wasn’t fancy, and she was wearing her leather jacket on top of it and her boots.

“Murdock… You’re weirding me out.” She said. “More than you normally do.”

Matt chuckled and shook his head. “I’m sorry. I just wish I could see it.”

She snorted. “No you don’t. I look strange. You just wish you had the ammunition to use against me.”

“No.” He told her firmly. “I just like knowing things about you.”

“Murdock!” She growled, like she always did when he crossed the line between silly -harmless- flirting and real feelings.

It was fine. He was patient and she was worth it. Even if she didn’t believe it yet.


	4. Flirt Matt - Part 4

Jessica Jones had many problems with Matt Murdock.

He was a smart-ass. 

He was a lawyer (can’t trust these people). 

He had a martyr complex.

His fashion choices were questionable at best.

He was way too sensitive about his food and clothes.

And he flirted with her too much.

But, above all of those things, what pissed Jessica off the most was how fucking soft Matt was.

If someone heard her saying that -not that she’d ever say it out loud -they wouldn’t understand it at all. For those who knew Matt for his official job, he was kind, but he was no push over. As for those who knew what he did at night… Well, those people would never call Daredevil soft.

But he was!

Not in a sense that he was weak, in a sense… It was hard to explain. Jessica had spent nights staring at her ceiling trying to come up with a better explanation, but honestly? He looked like a puppy sometimes.

That was it. He was soft like a puppy should be.

Jessica would never ever tell him that.

Normally, she could handle him, because she saw him on the streets and that was different. But last night Claire had asked Jessica to keep an eye on Matt and wake him up hourly because of a bump to the head. So she’d spent the night on his couch.

Which might not be a problem…

Except now Matt was waking up. And he was shirtless and his hair was a mess and he was fucking soft.

She didn’t know if she wanted to smother him with a pillow or reach her hand out and touch his hair.

“Jess?” He called, his voice rough from sleep.

“I’m here, Murdock.” She called from his couch.

She saw as he sat up on his bed, and she had this crazy image of herself walking up to him, pushing him back on the bed and…

_ No! _

Matt put a hoodie she’d left by his bed. “No good morning kiss?” He asked with a grin.

“Shut up, Murdock.”

He just laughed.


End file.
